kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Expo 67
=Votimi= Nuk kemi vendosur akoma përfundimisht, kështu që sejcili nga përdoruesit e interesuar le të japë propozimet e tij për emrin e projektit. Jeni të lutur ti reshtoni propozimet (max. 3) sipas shkallës së prioritetit, dmth. në fillim ajo më kryesorja. Vini re! Nuk lejohet votimi i dyfishtë nga i njëjti person, i cili mund të jetë regjistruar me dy emra përdoruesish (!) Rezultati përfundimtar do të përcaktohet nga shuma e propozimeve të njejta të dhëna kryesisht nga përdorues të regjistruar Uni | Uni 2005 Prill 5 13:13 (UTC) Tabela e votimeve për emrin e projektit =Komente= Kjo faqe eshte per diskutimet rreth emrit te projektit ne gjuhen shqipe. Meqense germa W''' s'ben pjese te alfabetit shqiptar ndoshta do na duhet te nderojme emrin. Zgjidhjet sic i shoh une jane: # Wikipedia - sic eshte tani, me kollaj, por me i "huaj" si emer. # Uikipedia - sic thuhet ne anglisht # Vikipedia - i afrohet me teper sic shkruhet, dhe ndoshta si thuhet ne shqip? Dori | Diskutim 2005 Prill 2 04:52 (UTC) :Une do votoja per Wikipedia ose Uikipedia edhe pse mendoj se tani per tani Wikipedia per mendimin tim eshte ok. Joni 2005 Prill 2 06:48 (UTC) :Kam bindjen e plote, se kjo eshte nje teme qe do me te vertete nje zgjidhje te menduar mire. Jam i mendimit qe me futjen e gjuhes se internetit kane dhe do te ndodhin shume ndryshime qe nuk mund te konsiderohen si "te vogla". Duke marre shkak dhe nga praktika qe perdoret ne vende shume te zhvilluara, kam konstatuar qe shumica e termave qe perdoren sot, merren thjeshte '''ashtu siç jane dmth. nga gjuha baze e internetit qe eshte ajo angleze. Nqs. ne do te vazhdojme te krijojme "terma te reja" te bazuara nga metodat e deritanishme (pshm. Uikipedia ne vend te Wikipedia), kjo do ti krijonte redaktuesit apo dhe lexuesit sigurisht veshtiresi ne kuptimin e fjales. Pse mos te bejme dhe ne hapin e pare drejt se vertetes. Drejt asaj qe fjala te ruaje origjinalitetin e saj, pa qene nevoja ta deformojme?. Uni | Uni :Keshtu eshte puna: W ne fjalet qe kane rrenje angleze ne shqiptohet U. ne fjalet qe kane rrenje gjermane e evrolindore (psh Woytyla = Vojtilla, mbiemri i papes) shqiptohet V. Mirepo, vete fjala wiki eshte prej hawaiit e sic tha dikush ketu ata i thone viki e jo wiki sic e ka adaptuar shkruesi i softuerit. Overall, uikipedia po tingllon me bukur. Por e tera varet te qellimi i perkthimit? Nese eshte fjala per nje emer qe do te terheqe antare te rinj, atehere e nderrojme, perndryshe a nuk eshte kjo fjale registered trademark e ku ta di une. --Arianiti 2005 Prill 8 02:33 (UTC) : Nuk e di si te votoj per kete po shpresoj se kjo te jete menyra e duhur. -Vikipedia- , pra pajtohem me mendimin e Unit. Ne shqip nuk ka fjale qe fillojne me Ui, prandaj besoj se Vikipedia shkon me shume, ashtu sic themi po vij dhe jo po uij. Jo vetem aq po shume vete Europes i thone Evrope. Evropa e bashkuar shkon me shume se Europa e bashkuar.Xhamlliku 2005 Prill 8 17:58 (UTC) Ja dhe disa shembuj krahasues, per te perforcuar mendimin e perdoruesit Xhamlliku: Evropa, Vikipedia, etj. Europa, Wikipedia, etj. Jurop, Uikipedia, etj. Sa per nje ide se c'kane bere projektet ne gjuhet e tjera, lidhjet nderwiki per Wikipedia: af:Wikipedia ang:Wicipǽdia ar:ويكيبيديا roa-rup:Uichipedia ay:Wikipedia bg:Уикипедия bn:উইকিপিডিয়া bs:Wikipedija ca:Viquipèdia:Què és la Viquipèdia cs:Wikipedie cy:Wicipedia da:Wikipedia de:Wikipedia el:Βικιπαίδεια als:Wikipedia es:Wikipedia eo:Vikipedio fa:ویکی‌پدیا fo:Wikipedia fj:Wikipedia fr:Wikipédia ga:Vicipéid gl:Wikipedia ko:위키백과사전 hi:विकिपीडिया hr:Wikipedia id:Wikipedia ia:Wikipedia is:Wikipedia it:Wikipedia he:ויקיפדיה csb:Wikipedijô:Ò Wikipediji kw:Wikipedia ku:Wikipedia la:Vicipaedia lt:Wikipedija lb:Wikipedia li:Wikipedia ms:Wikipedia minnan:Wikipedia na:Wikipedia nl:Wikipedia nds:Wikipedia ja:ウィキペディア no:Wikipedia nb:Wikipedia nn:Wikipedia oc:Oiquipedià pl:Wikipedia pt:Wikipédia ro:Wikipedia ru:Википедия scn:Wikipedia sk:Wikipédia sl:Wikipedija sr:Википедија fi:Wikipedia sv:Wikipedia tl:Wikipedia tt:Wikipedia vi:Wikipedia tpi:Wikipedia tr:Vikipedi uk:Вікіпедія wa:Wikipedia zh:维基百科 Dori | Diskutim 2005 Prill 2 13:22 (UTC) Une mendoj eshte me mire te kthehet ne Uikipedia ;) dhe mund te jepet nje shpjegim i emrit tek artikulli. A eshte i sakte perkufizimi i meposhtem? Ne shqip fjalet i shkruajme ashtu si i degjojme. nervi_modest 2005 Prill 2 13:46 (UTC) Po te pranosh se perkufizimi i mesiperm eshte i sakte, atehere i bie qe te vendosim per emrin Vikipedia dhe jo Uikipedia. Shpjegimi eshte shume i thjeshte: Po ta dija une si shqiptar qe w-ja angleze lexohet gjithmone "ui" (!), atehere problemi ishte i zgjidhur. Shume evropiane germen "w" e lexojne "v". Kjo do te thote qe ata e lexojne dhe e degjojne Vi dhe jo Ui. Meqenese gjuha shqipe s'ka "w", jam per kete renditje: #Vikipedia #Wikipedia #Uikipedia Uni | Uni 2005 Prill 3 15:55 (UTC) Se kuptoj pse V. Mos ndoshta kur degjon Wikipedia nga nje anglishtfoles e degjon si V? V do ta thonin (shqiptonin) vetem gjermanet (tek-tuk ndonje polak, cek apo italian). Nuk ka rendesi se si e lexojne shume evropiane W. Nuk behet fjale as per W ne vecanti. Rendesi ka si e lexojne vendesit (madje as vendesit, ashtu sic shkruhet shqiptimi ne fjalor do ishte me qarte). nervi_modest 2005 Prill 5 08:34 (UTC) In most English-speaking countries wiki is usually pronounced wɪki or wiki (IPA); in French, Hebrew, German, Hawaiian and Hawaiian English, it is sometimes pronounced viki or vɪki.nervi_modest Vendosni nje link te faqja e pare per kete artikull.nervi_modest 2005 Prill 6 14:03 (UTC) Do te ishte me kollaj me qene keshtu: Intelektuali Wiki e paskan marre nga gjuha hawuajane qe domethene shpejt ose informatike. Ne qoftese do perdorim Uikipedia eshte me mire te perdorim Uikipidia. Keshtu shqipetohet ne anglisht dhe duket me mire. Ne qoftese do perdorim W atehere le ta lejme Wikipidia ose Vikipidia. Per mua eshte me mire te perdorim Uikipidia. MOS HARRONI QE EMRI NUK KA SHUME RENCI NE QOFTESE INCIKLOPEDIA NUK KA MATERIAL! ATEHERE MOS ARXHONI SHUME KOHE ME EMRIN POR PRODHONI MATERIAL! Wikipedia Duhet te jete sa më afert me origjinalin... Ai shifni se si i kan zgjedhur te tjerët, te gjithe e kan ne origjinal me perjashtim te dy gjuheve qe s'po ua them emrin...i keni vrejtur edhe vet.. Pse te dallohemi gjithnjë nga te tjerët ? Pastaj, nukë është në mod qe ne të jemi eksepcionel apo vetëm ne te dallohemi me gerrma tjera kurse ter bota e quan Wikipedia, nuk e di se ku ështe problemi? Enciklopedia ështe ne tere boten e njohur me kete emer, e pse të mos mbetet edhe edhe për ne "Wikipedia" ? Mos u mundohuni të shtyhemi nga ekstremi tjetër se mjaft kemi vuajtur. per mendimin tim, "Ukipedia" s'ka as kuptim as tingllim asgjë të mirë vetem rreshqitje dhe gabim fatal! Duhet te kuptoni se kjo "U" ne disa gjuhe tjera shqiptohet ne "Y" çka i keqëson edhe më keqë marredhenjet me tjerë "Wikipedista" permes internetit, sepse bëhet si qeshrake dhe i kot ky ndryshimi yni! Pse doni qe bota te tallet me ne edhe ne kete shekullin e internetit ? "WWWWWWW" nuk pengon fare, duhet menduar qe ne fillim ju administratoret, pse te votojm ne ? #Dy :Kur e perktheva pamjen prandaj e lashe sic ishte (qe te ishte njesoj me te tjerat), por disa me kane bere verejtje sepse alfabeti shqip s'ka germe W. Problemi nuk eshte se eshte veshtire per tu shtypur. Tani per tani mendoj se duhet lene si eshte se s'ka shume veta qe kane votuar dhe do shume pune per tu ndryshuar. Kur Wikipedia ne Shqip te kete me shume anetare, mund t'i rikthehemi kesaj ceshtjeje. Dori | Diskutim 2005 Qershor 9 01:32 (UTC) Uikipedia #Nje #Dy Vikipedia #Nje #Dy Tjeter #Nje #Dy Dori | Diskutim 2005 Prill 7 01:11 (UTC) Perfundimi Cuna kam pershtypjen qe eshte e kote ta vazhdojme ket sondazhin sepse sbesoj qe do kete me votime. Dhe me sa shof nga tabela emri i zgjedhur deri sot te pakten eshte Uikipedia. Do thoja qe eshte OK edhe pse une do mbeshtetja me shume unifikimin e ktyre lloj emrash.Joni 2005 Prill 14 23:18 (UTC) :Wikipedia eshte vetem nje me mbrapa ama. S'me pelqen te marrim nje vendim me kaq pak vota, ndonese votova per Uikipedia. Si mendoni ju te tjeret? Dori | Diskutim 2005 Prill 15 01:49 (UTC) Votime